¿Amor entre amigos?
by plagahood
Summary: Hiro y GoGo al pasar mucho tiempo juntos se despertará algo más que el cariño de la amistad ¿Podrán llegar a confesar lo que sienten? Semi Crossover y fic conectado al FicVerse.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, me presento en esta sección con un ship que me está gustando. Tambien este fic como dice en el resumen está conectado a un universo que estoy escribiendo.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo Uno: ¿Cita?

Una salida con amigos después de unos dias sin dejar el laboratorio nunca viene mal... A menos, que tus amigos ta hayan organizado asuntos personales. Nadie estaba disponible, ni Honey ni Wasabi ¡Hasta Fred! Que era muy raro que ese joven haga algo.

-Vamos Fred, será divertido.

-Lo siento GoGo, voy a una convención de comics que empieza en dos horas. ¿Y Hiro?

-¿Hiro? Apenas podemos llegar a hablar.

-Naahh no seas tan dura con el muchachito, dale una oportunidad.

Gogo no estaba acostumbrada a ser una niñera de un joven. A diferencia de los demás, Hiro se las arreglaba bastante bien solo ya sea en el campo de batalla y en su casa, con o sin Baymax y su tía. La chica ruda rodó sus ojos y sacó su celular mientras se despedía de Fred.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hiro?

-¡GoGo! Hola que tal ¿Todo bien?

-Bien... Eh... ¿Estás disponible hoy?

-Mmm se se, tenía que actualizar algunas cosas de Baymax pero puede esperar ¿Porqué?

-Voy a una de esas "carreras" en Chinatown si... "esas" . Quería saber si quisieras venir conmigo.

-¿En serio? Y... ¿Solos?

-Si, los demás no pueden, están ocupados. ¿Que dices?

-¡Claro que si GoGo!

-¿Y tu tía?

-No tendrá problema, no te preocupes GoGo. ¿En donde nos encontramos?

-Yo iré a tu casa... A las ocho ¿Okey?

-Si está bien ¡Nos vemos!

Baymax veía como su amo revoloteaba su cuarto buscando ropa elegante. Lo único elegante que tenía era una remera negra y un jean, uno de los pocos que tenía. Hiro se acercó al robot con lo único elegante que tenía en el ropero.

-¿Y que tal me veo Baymax? -El chico estiró sus brazos dejando ver su saco negro, arriba de una remera y su jean clásico.

-Recuerda que soy un asistente médico personal.

-Lo sé pero ¿Me queda bien?

-... (Procesando) ... (Procesando) ... Recuerda que soy un...

-¡Oohh! Tengo que ponerte un chip de moda pero luego.

Hiro dentro de su cuarto escuchó unas bocinas, corrió la cortina y era GoGo arriba de una motocicleta deportiva. Saludó a Baymax y luego a su tía que ya estaba durmiendo en el sofá, que regresó cansada del trabajo. GoGo tenía puesto un traje deportivo de cuero que hacía resaltar su cuerpo ¿Ella iba a correr en la carrera? Lástima que los demás no estaban disponibles.

-Sube.

-¿Pero... De... Donde... Me agarro? -El chico se sintió incómodo.

-De mi tonto, sube que la carrera está por empezar.

Mientras sentía al chico subirse, se colocó su casco después de haber reventado el globo de chicle. Hiro también se había puesto un casco. Le costó colocar sus manos en las caderas de GoGo y lo más incómodo fue estar MUY cerca de ella. Ya enlistados, ella aceleró y el sonido del motor se desvanecía al alejarse en aquella noche de San FrancisTokio.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Les traigo el segundo capitulo! Para los que no saben, este fic está conectado con un "universo" que estoy escribiendo, lo llamo "FicVerse" . Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Suspiro

Los sonidos de los motores de las motocicletas y hombres rudos con cervezas en mano. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí tenían aspecto criminal. Hiro le gustaba meterse en líos y GoGo a su lado, le encantaba aún más.

Algunos grupos veían la motocicleta de la chica del mechón morado, tenía un diseño aerodinámico que la hacían ver veloz y con el conductor adecuado, obviamente.

-Oye GoGo ¿Estás segura en competir contra estos tipos? Parece que llevan accesorios extra. -Hiro vio a los demás pilotos con cadenas y bates de beisbol.

-No es la primera vez que hago esto Hiro ¿Como crees que tuve ese moretón en mi espalda?

-Si lo recuerdo. -En muchacho la miró. -Cuidado ¿Si?

-Apuesta todo a mi.

-¿Como sabes que ganarás?

-Voy a ganar Hiro. -GoGo le guiñó el ojo.

Se acomodó junto con los demás adversarios en la linea de meta. Hiro no contaba con mucho dinero encima, pensó que saldría a comer helado o una pizza, no que estaría en medio de matones y pandilleros. Apostó todo su dinero en GoGo, confiaba en que ganaría. Entre las motos, una chica se colocó frente a ellos alzando sus brazos y contando hasta tres con la multitud, al llegar a cero, los bajó y las motos arrancaron.

GoGo quedó última, adelante tenía seis adversarios, unos llevaban cadenas, otros bates y un par con sus puños, sólo el que iba primero traía unas manoplas. Pasó uno y éste le intentó pegarle una patada. Hiro le preguntó a un par de muchachos cuantas vueltas tenían que dar los pilotos, "solo una" dijeron, y con razones obvias, GoGo corría una carrera que llegaría a quitarle su movilidad o la vida. Ella le gustaba la velocidad, lo demostraba aquí y cuando ayudaba a su equipo a defender la ciudad con su traje, logró pasar tres adversarios más quedando sexta. El quinto le causaba problemas, ondeaba su cadena hasta lograr golpearla y derribarla. Ella esquivaba balas siendo heroína, y un motorista con una cadena no era problema. Antes de que el adversario la golpee, GoGo se arrimó hacia él, haciéndolo chocar contra potes de basura, ahora ella quedó quinta.

-¡Esto está genial! Pero no puedo evitar en preocuparme por ella ¡Pero esto está genial! -Hiro vió como las motos giraron por la plaza, ahora era la recta final.

GoGo y cuatro oponentes. La veían acercarse por los espejos y entre ellos planearon una jugada sucia. Ella aceleró viendo un espacio y calló directamente en una trampa. Dos a su izquierda y los otros dos a su derecha la arrimaron, con sus bates de beisbol. Uno pegó en el acelerado, si no fuera por sus reflejos, ella no tendría una mano. Quiso pegarle una segunda vez pero el bate le fue arrebatado. GoGo metió el palo de madera en la rueda en pleno movimiento, el oponente voló por los aires hasta aterrizar en la calle. Pateó al de la izquierda y esquivó a los del frente, aceleró hasta el fondo y por segundos iba a quedar cuarta. Hiro veía como ella bajaba de la motocicleta, sacándose el casco que cubría su cabeza. Notando eso, ella le sonrió.

-¿Que te dije Hiro?

-Guau... Guau... ¡GUAU! GoGo eso fue genial. Y como derribaste a los demás ¡Eres una furia! Van a tener que usar muletas ¡Pero fue súper!

-Gracias, ahora agarra el dinero y sube a mi moto lo más rápido que puedas.

Hiro agarró el dinero que se ganó, apostando a su compañera, que se triplicó. Podía comprar un auto con lo que ganó. Viendo las caras de los amigos de los rivales de GoGo, Hiro se subió a la motocicleta y ella aceleró, dejando atrás el barrio chino.

Habían parado frente al puente Golden Gate, la noche era espectacular, veían los zepelines surcar los cielos y las estrellas adornando con sus luces. Compraron hamburguesas que comían con gusto después de la carrera ilegal.

-GoGo, la pasé grandioso. Lástima que los demás no pudieron venir. ¿Ya te habían visto correr así?

-A Fred le encanta, a los otros dos les asusta pero se que les encanta verme correr. ¿Que vas a hacer con el dinero?

-Guardarlo supongo. -Dijo Hiro con la boca llena.

-¿Guardarlo? Bah es tuyo, haz lo que quieras.

-Si quieres te compro algo, además el dinero es tuyo tambien.

-Jaja ¿Que me vas a comprar, un oso de peluche?

Hiro solamente rió por eso. Después de haber comido las hamburguesas, la chica lo llevó de regreso a la casa. Bajó de la motocicleta de un salto y quedó frente a GoGo.

-Oye no quiero parecer un acosador pero... Estuviste impresionante.

-¿Me estabas viendo correr? ¿O estabas viendo otra cosa? -Dijo GoGo levantando el visor de su casco mirándolo.

Hiro tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se formaban coloradas. La chica le golpeó el hombro con su puño a la par que soltó una pequeña risa.

-Sólo estoy jugando tonto... Pero me agrada mucho que te gustó verme correr... Hiro ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Si si, en la entrada de la universidad. ¡Chócala! -El muchacho chocó su puño contra el de GoGo.

Ella aceleró y se alejó dejando el humo de la motocicleta em el aire. Hiro la veía hasta que se apartó del campo de visión. Miró el suelo y soltó un leve suspiro al tiempo que entraba a la casa. Había tenido una noche espectacular con GoGo, mañana la vería otra vez y eso le agradaba mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son mios les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Viaje de negocios

-Despierta dormilon.

La tia Cass le revoloteaba los cabellos a Hiro. Ya eran las diez de la mañana y para ella ya era muy tarde para seguir acostado. El desayuno esperaba en la esquina de la cama, fue muy amable de traerlo. El muchacho soltó un bostezo mientras deboraba las tostadas con crema de maní.

-¿Cómo te fue en la cita con tu novia?

-Ohhh tia no es mi novia.

-Detecto un leve aumento de las pulsaciones cardiacas. – Baymax lo delató.

-Gracias amigo…

-No tienes que ponerte asi, Gogo es muy linda. Un poco descuidada pero es linda. Ademas te puede cuidar de los brabucones.

-Tia ya basta.

Hiro aunque no quiera, no podia negar que Gogo es hermosa. Siempre la vio como amiga y una parte de su nueva familia como el resto del grupo. Cuando ves a alguien muy seguido ¿Se puede llegar a ver con otros ojos?

El muchacho pasó el dia en la universidad sin novedades. Siempre es agradable estar con muchachos como lo son Fred y Wasabi aparte de las chicas. Honey Lemon y… Gogo. Uno del grupo se dio cuenta de que habia una chispa creciente en Hiro Himada, hasta notó que suspiró cuando se marchaba en la motocicleta.

-¡Ahhh! Hiro ¿Asi que te gusta Gogo?

-¡Ay no molestes Fred!

-Si se vé a kilometros que te gusta.

-¡Shhhhhhh! ¿Puedes decirlo sin gritarlo?

-¿Ves? Tu mismo me lo dijiste hermano.

-… Ay por favor que idiota soy.

¿Siempre habia sentido algo por Gogo? Pero siempre fueron amigos, no habia otro sentimiento que el de la amistad. ¿Y si no fuera asi? Tambien tenia que tener en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica ruda. Muy pocas veces demostró tener corazon. No se sabia si reia o lloraba cuando realmente lo hacía. Por el momento no tenia que pensar en romanticismo, el la Universidad se corría un rumor más importante entre los profesores y estudiantes.

Desde Manhattan, iba a venir un empresario con sus ojos puestos en San Fransokio. Con intenciones personales. Al otro dia en la mañana, se organizó una reunon en el salon principal con todos los estudiantes y autoridades universitarias para recibir al invitado. Despues de una presentacion agradable, del telón salio junto con su fiel mayordomo Owen Burnett y se colocó frente a los microfonos, el empresario David Xanatos les hablaría a los estudiantes.

-Lamento el alboroto que eh provocado pero no era necesario tanto lujo por mi persona, de todas formas, gracias por la bienvenida. Ahora a lo que venía: San Fransokio se está volviendo una potencia tecnologica gracias a sus expertos ingenieros en robotica y ciencia, y la mayoria viene de esta universidad. Se preguntarán porque estoy diciendo eso: Habrá una carrera dedicada a la seguridad, daré becas a cada estudiante que las estudie y por supuesto y si me impresionan, trabajarán en una de mis células establecidas aquí en esta ciudad.

Las voces euforicas de los estudiantes llenaron la sala. Todos quedaron impresionados por la propuesta del empresario, hasta los profesores querian las becas. Mientras sonrería, Xanatos calmó al publico.

-Sólo una cosa más: ¿Se encuentra Hiro Hamada por aquí?

Al escuchar su nombre y despues tener encima los ojos de todos puestos en él, el muchacho con nervios levantó la mano.

No era la primera vez que Hiro estaba dentro de una limusina. Aunque Fred no tiene una tan grande que hasta tenia bar dentro. Estando solo con David Xanatos, le intrigaba saber porqué tanta privacidad. Ni su mayordomo Owen no se encontraba. Luego de la charla, le contaría a sus amigos sobre esto.

-El famoso Hiro Hamada. Te eh seguido muy de cerca. No pienses mal por favor, hace tiempo que no lidio con chicos como tú.

-No hay problema señor Xanatos.

-Llámame David, deja las formalidades a los demás.

-Bueno ehh David, quiero saber que es lo que me quiere decir o proponer, seguro que no es por las luchas clandestinas de robots o carreras ilegales.

-Quiero creer que no escuché nada sobre "ilegalidad". Estoy aquí para proponerte trabajo. Sé que eso te hará recordar males momentos pero necesto algo de ti muchacho: los Microbots.

-Espere… ¡¿Qué?! No no no no no otra vez no. ¿Leiste los periodicos? La ultma vez que vi mi invento se usó de mala manera. – Hiro se horrorizó al recordar lo vivido hace un año atrás.

-Entiendo pero no soy como Robert Gallahad ni Krei. Tengo un satelite en el espacio pero la NASA no está muy cooperativa. Es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo a Manhattan a supervisar la produccion de los Microbots. Los necesito para reparar mi satelite sin tener que mandar gente al espacio. El dinero no es problema, te daré lo que necesites.

La propuesta no era mala, trabajaria para uno de los empresarios más ricos del mundo hasta podría en el futuro trabajar en la empresa. El mal recuerdo de los Microbots aun merodeaba su cabeza, pero a diferencia de hace un año, se usaría para lo que se crearon realmente, para ayudar. Hiro no quería viajar solo a una ciudad. Xanatos se ofreció para darle lo que sea, y eso implica a Baymax, sus amigos y en especial, a Gogo. La tia Cass entendería la razon por la cual aceptaría la propuesta de David Xanatos. Hay oportunidades que nunca se deben desperdiciar en la vida.

-Bueno seño eh digo David. Me encantaría ir pero…

-Quieres ir con tus amigos, lo venía venir. No tengo problema además si ellos ayudan en el trabajo mejor. Pero les pido que no revienten mis tarjetas de credito.

-Lo tendré en mente, gracias David.

David Xanatos fue muy amable en llevar a Hiro a su casa, hasta lo hizo conocer a Cass que ésta quedó maravillada por la caballerosidad del empresario por ofrecerle trabajo, lastima que se tendría que ir lejos para eso pero Xanatos le prometió que Hiro y sus amigos volveran y tomarán otra vez los estudios en San Fransokio. Veia un futuro prometedor en esos jovenes.

El hombre y su mayordomo esperaban en la pista del aeropuerto a los muchachos a las ocho de la mañana. Conocia la juventud y esa media hora de espera los demostraba. Al llegar una limusina propiedad de los padres de Fred. Los chicos bajaron junto con aquel simpatico robot blanco conocido como Baymax.

-Señor Xanatos – Dijo Owen casi murmurando. - ¿Cree que estan listos para lo que se viene?

-Apenas pelearon contra un profesor desesperado por el recuerdo de su hija, y seguramente reaccionarán asustados al ver a los que recluté. Lo que haya roto mi satelite no es broma, y si pienso lo que es, quiero que ellos lo vean.

-¿Le dirá a los demás?

-No. Aun no. Tendrán su oportundad de trabajar juntos. Ahora Owen concentrémonos en un problema, no en todos.

Gogo siempre fue la más desconfiada del grupo. Lo que ella lo veia sus amigos no. Y viendo a Xanatos y su ''Contrato'', no era muy confiable que un empresario de Manhattan haya venido a buscar a Hiro Hamada además de su circulo de amigos. Mantendria una distancia laboral, cuando se hayan acomodado, la chica ruda buscaría respuestas.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

Primero lo primero: lamento muchisimo haberlos esperado tanto por actualizar este fic y dejarlos con las ganas de leer más. Como sabrán, este fic será un crossover igualmente no dejaré de lado el HiroGo, desde que lo vi me gusto mucho, seguirá siendo el tema principal. Para ponerlos al tanto, David Xanatos ya tiene un grupo aunque Hiro y los demás se sorprenderían al ver a una sensual bruja, un dios de la guerra y una cazafantasmas. Los dejaré picando y nos leemos en el siguente capitulo. Muchas gracias por aguantar y hasta luego lectores!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: No hay tiempo para precauciones

Fred junto con Wasabi después de bajar del avión, lo primero que hicieron fue encargar pizza. Esperaron al delivery fuera de la torre Xanatos, donde ellos y el resto se hospedarían hasta que David Xanatos no necesite a Hiro y sus microbots. El muchacho de las pizzas bajó de su motocicleta y se acercó a los muchachos que, se refregaban sus manos por el hambre voraz.

-¿Estan seguros de poder pagar esto? Es como para alimentar un ejército.

-Nosotros somos un ejercito eh… Ben. – Dijo Fred tras leer el nombre del repartidor grabado en su camisa.

-Descuida muchacho, son los invitados. – David Xanatos apareció detrás de ellos, entregando el dinero.

-Gracias chico. – Le deseó buen viaje Wasabi al repartidor. - ¿Viste ese reloj en su muñeca?

-Parecía futurista. Casi alienígena. – Opinó Fred comiendo ya una porción de pizza.

-En Manhattan pasan muchas cosas chicos. Espero que mi torre les sea de su agrado. – Dijo David Xanatos caminando con ellos.

-¡Es fantástica! Encima tiene un castillo en la cima. Yo si quisiera tendría uno pero mis padres ya no toleran que gaste el dinero en tonterias. Suficiente que gasto en historietas y muñecos de héroes.

Los chicos de San Fransokio quedaron fascinados con la avanzada tecnología que el empresario de Manhattan tenia en su poder. Su compañía era la número uno en el mundo, superando a Krei y demás competencias. Los chicos se quedarían en el castillo durmiendo en las enormes habitaciones medievales que a pesar de los años pasados, los muros hablaban. Honey Lemon observó una de las tantas fotos que había en la sala del castillo. Era Xanatos con una mujer pelirroja y un muchacho adolescente. La chica supuso que era su esposa e hijo pero para no incomodarlo, le preguntaría luego. En una sección especial y casi secreta, Hiro con la ruda Gogo merodeaban una de las salas con extraños artefactos cubiertos con vidrio, como si fuera a protegerlo del polvo. La asiática de pelo corto se acercó a un látigo no de cuero, si no hecho de cadena con una esfera de metal al final al igual que el mango. Gogo comenzó a leer las letras grabadas en la placa de oro.

-"Clan Belmont" ¿Qué clase de hombre colecciona estas cosas?

-¿Acaso no te gustan las motos de carreras?

-Eso es una pregunta tonta viniendo de ti Hiro.

-Seguro que tú harías lo mismo con una colección de motos de ultima generación. ¡Hasta yo haría lo mismo con los robots de pelea! Pero en verdad Gogo, este David es algo extraño.

¿Porqué ella fue con el? Los requisitos de Xanatos era que sólo Hiro Hamada vaya con él. Los demás fueron para apoyarlo si Gogo no quería ir, era su decisión ¿Acaso fue por algo más? Nunca obedeció a sus sentimientos y no tenia tiempo para tontear con alguien. Pero de todas formas, cuando fueron juntos a la carrera en la noche, disfrutó de la compañía del chico. ¿Acaso ella…

-Hiro yo…

-Disculpen. – El secretario personal de Xanatos, Owen Burnet apareció como si nada, como por arte de magia. Eso hizo que Gogo no hablara. – El señor Xanatos preparó la mesa. Si me permiten los guiaré hasta su oficina. Sus amigos están ahí.

En otro momento, la asiática de pelo corto hablaría.

La oficina daba una excelente vista a la ciudad de Manhattan. Hasta se podía ver a los helicópteros surcando los cielos. Mientras los chicos comían las deliciosas porciones de pizza y bebían refrescos helados, Gogo de reojo observaba la mirada de Xanatos clavada en la pantalla de su computadora. No era esas miradas comunes, eran de preocupación con desilusión. Después de apagar la pantalla, David se acercó a sus joviales residentes.

-Por lo menos hay pizza de sobra.

-¿Quiere un poco David? Está riquísima, le recomiendo la de peperoni o la de roquefort. – Fred habló con la boca llena.

-Muchas gracias pero ya comí. Escuché que merodearon por ahí, estoy listo a sus preguntas.

-¡Yo yo yo! – Hiro fue el primero. - ¿Es verdad que trajiste este castillo desde Escocia?

-Ladrillo por ladrillo mi amigo. Quedé fascinado por la leyenda y maldición que recorren estos muros. Si quieren puedo entretenerlos.

-Una historia, me encantan las historias. – Wasabi como un niño se preparó para escuchar el relato como los demás.

-Hace diez siglos atrás. – Xanatos habló. Ya tenía la atención de los chicos, incluyendo Baymax. – En Escocia, éste mismo castillo era asediado por bárbaros del norte. Guerreros con escudos y hachas que partirían en dos a un hombre. La defensa caía ante el invasor hasta que, llegando el atardecer, cuando el Sol se oculta, las gárgolas de piedra se convertían en seres de carne y hueso. Los monstruos pudieron ahuyentar al enemigo con fiereza, fuerza, estrategia, hermandad.

-¿Y que pasó luego? ¿El zoológico los atrapó? – Bromeó el muchacho de la gorra.

-Las traicionaron. En esa confusión, un mago las hechizó con una maldición. "El hechizo se romperá cuando el castillo se eleve sobre las nubes". Y bueno, como toda historia, era una leyenda. – Xanatos bajó la vista con melancolía.

-¿Y las gárgolas de piedra? – Preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Un generador explotó y se las llevó. No pude reconstruirlas. De todas formas, tengo el castillo.

-Perdón por ser un poco curiosa. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa la chica alta antes de hablar. – Pero ¿Estuvo casado, David?

-Si. Mi esposa se divorcio de mi por un motivo: el trabajo. Se llevó a mi hijo Alexander con ella. De vez en cuando hablo con él y arreglamos para vernos. Esto es lo que pasa cuando le dedicas más tiempo al trabajo que a la familia. Pero mejor no nos pongamos melancólicos. Háblenme de ustedes.

David Xanatos escuchó con atención a la historia detrás de cada muchacho presente. Con Fred rió. Con Wuasabi asentó. Con Honey Lemon tuvo exceso de azúcar. Con Gogo suspiró. Aquella asiática no habló mucho sobre su familia. Con Hiro quedó pensativo. El muchacho demostró tener madurez al enfrentar la muerte de su hermano. La charla cambió de rumbo, contando anécdotas fantásticas de como llegaron a la universidad. Owen Burnet se acercó a su jefe, hablándole muy de cerca para que los presentes no oyeran.

-Bueno chicos, de seguro deben estar exhausto con el viaje. Owen los acompañará a sus habitaciones.

-¿Quiere que le ayudemos con esto? – Hiro se ofreció a limpiar la mesa.

-No te preocupes, ve a dormir que mañana hay que trabajar. Buenas noches a todos.

Xanatos esperó a que nadie quedara en su oficina. La última en salir fue Gogo que notó inquietud en el empresario. Owen cerró la puerta y David se acercó a su computadora. Al prenderla tenia una imagen de su equipo, dividida en tres pantallas. Era una llamada importante.

-¿Lo encontraron? – Xanatos fue el primero en hablar.

-No hay rastros de él. – Dijo el hombre de facciones rudas.

-Está jugando con nosotros David. – Dijo la mujer de anteojos.

-Hay que hacer un cebo ¿Ya reparaste el satélite? – Preguntó la morena de melena negra.

-Hiro y sus amigos ya están aquí. Cuando lo repare les diré la verdad.

-Son sólo chicos David. – La mujer de anteojos levantó sus cejas sin interés.

-¿Voy a esperar a que se enfrenten al enemigo sin antes conocerlo? Quiero que estén preparados cuando venga. Sigan buscando, tarde o temprano aparecerá.

Las tres personas cortaron la videollamada. Xanatos quedó viendo la pantalla en negro con sus dedos entrelazados. Hiro y sus amigos no estarían listos para saber el verdadero propósito de su reunión. Tampoco quería asustarlos con lo que hay merodeando afuera. De todas formas, David tenia que enlistarlos para la batalla lo mas pronto posible.

Ya en los dormitorios, el grupo se acostó en sus respectivas camas. Cada una mas cómoda que la otra. Los muchachos hablaron del trabajo de mañana. Sería toda una hazaña en controlar los microbots desde la Tierra. Llevaría el control mental a otro nivel. Cada uno se despidió y cerraba sus ojos y Baymas se colocó en su caja, para cargarse toda la noche. Gogo esperó una hora hasta que sus amigos fueran vencidos por el sueño. Se calzó sus zapatillas, se colocó abrigo y salió de la habitación. No tardó en llegar hasta la oficina de Xanatos. No había cámaras, un punto a su favor. La mesa donde comieron ya se encontraba limpia. Se acercó a la computadora y al prenderla, requería una contraseña para su acceso total.

-Rayos… Tampoco quiero bloquear la máquina… Espera… ¿Cómo se llamaba su hijo?

Gogo escribió "Alexander", la contraseña era correcta. Le sorprendió lo rápido que la descifró ¿David Xanatos lo habría hecho a propósito? La pantalla de inicio no era como las demás máquinas. Había carpetas con nombres extraños. La asiática comenzó a inspeccionar una de ellas. "Brujas en Italia", "Dioses del Olimpo", "Eternidad ", "Fantasmas en Japón ". Eran artículos de noticias que gente extraña tendría y David poco a poco, se estaba volviendo una de ellas. Gogo se percató de que no era una hora donde las chicas curiosas estén despiertas. Apagó la computadora, salió de la oficina de Xanatos y regresó a su dormitorio. De puntas de pie, se acercó a la cama y se acostó.

-En que nos metimos, Hiro…

La asiática se sintió preocupada por los motivos que tenía el empresario a con él. ¿Gogo sentía algo más que el cariño de la amistad? ¿Acaso ella lo quería de otra manera? Siempre se sintió cómoda con la compañía del chico Hamada. Toleraba sus gustos, y como muestra de afecto, lo golpeaba en vez de abrazarlo en comparación como hace Honey Lemon. No quería demostrar ningún síntoma de debilidad, pero ¿Hasta cuando dejará de actuar de esa manera? Gogo soltó un suspiro al pensar en Hiro y como el resto del grupo, se durmió.

…

Hoy era el día. Hiro combinando su conocimiento junto con las maquinas de Xanatos, logró hacer sus microbots el resto de la mañana. Había dos cohetes. Uno era para los microbots y otros eran para los repuestos del satélite. David ya tenia listo el lugar donde comandarían la misión espacial. El chico se sentó en una silla frente a las enormes pantallas donde podría tener una visión óptima del satélite dañado.

-Eh jeje David.

-¿Nervioso Hiro?

-Ya rugiste je ¿Cómo sabré si estoy reparando el satélite?

-Owen logró conectarse a las cámaras sanas y la cápsula donde van los microbots también tienen. Veras lo que haces muchacho. Si en el medio del trabajo demuestras síntomas, tu robot Baymax se encargará… Bien ¿Listo?

Hiro levantó el pulgar. Sus amigos lo rodearon con un abrazo unos momentos. Xanatos miró a Owen y el primero asentó, en señal que empiece el conteo.

-Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Siete… seis… Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno… Despegue.

Owen apretó el botón del tablero. El temblor llegó dentro del castillo. Fred con Wasabi salieron para el patio a ver los cohetes dejando atrás el suelo, era como ver una misión espacial de la NASA en vivo.

-Señor ¿Qué le dirá a la prensa?

-Algo se me ocurrirá Owen, siempre lo hago. – Le respondió David sin dejar de ver las pantallas.

Hiro junto con sus amigos veían desde las cámaras de los cohetes como el cielo de celeste, se volvía azul, después de eso se volvió negro.

-Primer despegue.

Owen apretó un botón donde la parte inferior de los cohetes se desprendió, activando los segundos propulsores. Adentrándose más en el oscuro espacio, se podían divisar las incontables estrellas. Las pantallas daban un hermoso espectáculo de las maravillas que había afuera de la Tierra. A los minutos, se logró ver el satélite dañado, con el logo de la empresa. Aún habían partes metálicas flotando a su alrededor. El aparato se encontraba en muy mal estado, como si un objeto chocara contra el.

-Segundo despegue. Comienzo de misión.

-Hiro, es tu turno. – Xanatos lo miró.

Hiro Hamada se colocó el neurotransmisor en la cabeza, cerró sus párpados, y los abrió. Los microbots abrieron la cápsula. La tapa flotaba sin alejarse. Se acercaron al satélite sin soltar la otra cápsula que tenía los repuestos. Ya que no había gravedad, no hacia falta apoyarla en algo sólido, solo tenia que mantenerla cerca. Hiro comenzó a reparar el satélite.

-Owen dime el estado de la señal neuronal.

-Normal señor Xanatos.

-Auméntala un diez por ciento más… Baymax, estado de salud de Hiro.

-Se encuentra estable.

-Es como jeje. – Hiro rió. – Moverse en agua sin estar en ella.

-¿Recuerdan esa película que vimos donde unos científicos se tienen que acoplar a una nave mientras giraban? – Dijo Fred sin dejar de ver la pantalla. – Bueno la misma tensión que tenía ahí, la estoy sintiendo ahora. Vamos Hiro tú puedes hacerlo.

-No vas a comparar una película con esto. – Dijo Wasabi.

-Debe ser genial estar allá arriba ¿Cómo se vería la Tierra? – Honey Lemon se acomodó sus anteojos.

-No soy astronauta pero sería hermoso ver eso. – Dijo Gogo.

Hiro iba ahora por las placas anticalorificas. Lo que haya chocado contra el satélite hizo muy bien el trabajo. Xanatos decía que era un meteorito. A continuación inició a atornillar las placas. El muchacho comenzó a notar algo extraño en su cuerpo, como si se estuviera cansando.

-Detecto un ligero aumento de tamaño cerebral. – Baymax lo analizó.

-Se está poniendo nervioso. ¿Hiro estás bien? – Preguntó Xanatos.

-Si si, ya… Estoy terminando. Déjenme conectar los receptores y reiniciar el sistema… ya casi.

-Owen, aumenta la señal neuronal.

-Señor Xanatos, si aumento la señal, Hiro podría llegar a desmayarse o…

-No hay tiempo para precauciones Owen. Aumenta otro diez por ciento más… Aguanta muchacho. – Xanatos lo miró.

-¿Qué le pasará? Baymax dime si es cierto. – Gogo se le acercó al robot.

-Las probabilidades son del cuarenta por ciento.

-David apaga la transmisión. – Le dijo seriamente la asiática.

-Es necesario que continúe Gogo, ya casi termina.

-Ya… Casi…

Hiro apretó sus puños y tensó su mandíbula. La actividad cerebral llegó a ochenta por ciento. Los microbots llegaron a la computadora central del satélite al terminar con los receptores. Guardó las herramientas en la cápsula. Reinició el sistema y al hacerlo, metió los microbots en la otra cápsula, terminando con esa odisea espacial.

-¡Termine! – Hiro se sacó el neurotransmisor de su cabeza, exhausto.

-Owen danos un veredicto.

-Estamos… En linea, señor Xanatos.

-Excelente Owen… Hiro… - David se acercó al muchacho y a sus amigos que lo rodearon. El empresario le regaló una sonrisa mientras le apretaba su mano. – Muy Bien hecho Hiro, eres un genio.

-¡UFF! Entre un examen final y esto… me quedo con esto, me dejó cansadísimo.

-Todos opinamos lo mismo creo. – Honey Lemon empezó a reírse, contagiando al resto de los demás.

Los chicos de San Fransokio respiraron aliviados que la operación espacial término con buenos resultados. David se acercó a Owen para ver el estado del satélite e intercambiar opiniones sobre los acontecimientos resientes.

-Dicen que la mente es mas poderosa que el cuerpo señor Xanatos ¿Qué opina usted?

-Parece que si Owen… Estos chicos son unos diamantes en bruto.

-¿Usted los pulirá?

-Un poco, ellos ya brillan juntos y espero que enceguezcan con lo que viene.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y también hayan captado las referencias y personajes ocultos! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que Gogo junto con Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Fred descubrirán la verdad de su estadía en Manhattan y los planes de David Xanatos. Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Mucho más que una fiesta

-Aquí están señor Xanatos.

Leiko Tanaka. Aiko Miyazaki. Wasabi No Ginger. Hiro Hamada. En secretario personal del industrial Owen Burnet le entregó varias carpetas con los nombres de sus huéspedes. Estudios, edades, familia, lo tenía todo de ellos. David arqueó una de sus cejas al ver el verdadero nombre de uno de los jóvenes.

-¿Fred Zilla? Vaya, este chico es todo un caso hmmm.

-Señor Xanatos, los muchachos ya están en sus habitaciones. También comprendo que al terminar su trabajo, Hiro puede regresar con sus amigos a San Fransokio. Pero entiendo lo que quiere hacer con ellos.

-Desde que llegó ese demonio cambiaron las cosas. Quiero estar listo para lo que viene y también ellos pero me preocupan. Seguro lo notaste.

-¿Qué señor? – Preguntó Owen.

-¿Notaste como Gogo protege a Hiro? Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Temo que si pasa algo, a alguno de los dos…

-Pero siendo como es usted señor, evitará eso.

-Ya no tengo los reflejos como cuando era joven, pero evitaré una tragedia.

Owen Burnet asentó la cabeza. – Oh casi lo olvido, mañana es la junta industrial, aquí en el castillo.

-¿Mañana? Creí que era el mes que viene. Bueno, será mejor para los chicos un poco de diversión… Ve a descansar Owen, buenas noches.

El rubio saludó con amabilidad, dejando a Xanatos solo en la oficina. El empresario admiraba la ciudad de Manhattan desde su lugar. Personas comunes no sabían de la amenaza que los rodea. Giró su cabeza, viendo las fotos de Hiro y Gogo. Esos chicos y los demás no sabían lo que verían.

…

Los jóvenes de San Fransokio después de haber desayunado, fueron junto con Owen Burnet hasta la Quinta Avenida, con el propósito de comprar ropa para la fiesta de la noche en la torre Xanatos. El secretario del industrial esperaría en la limusina mientras los muchachos se divertían a su manera. La gente de Manhattan era muy diferente a la de su ciudad, siendo del mismo país. Era mas tranquilo y no tenían que lidiar con criminales tecnológicamente peligrosos. El grupo se había dividido en dos, las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos. Honey Lemon y Gogo entraron a una refinada tienda de ropa. David Xanatos se ofreció a pagar las prendas, así que les entregó sus tarjetas de crédito. La chica de gafas había divisado un hermoso vestido blanco, corto, algo escotado, sin tirantes. Era una noche de fiesta y ella quería estar hermosa, aunque no sea su estilo, pretendía mostrar otra cara. Gogo le costó encontrar uno de su estilo, era negro, con un corte que revelaría una pierna, también algo escotado, un poco mas que el de Honey Lemon.

-¿Lo quieres impresionar?

-¿A quien?

Gogo se sintió confundía con la pregunta de su amiga alta ¿A que vino esa pregunta?

-No seas tonta Gogo… a Hiro… ya hablamos de esto, es lindo que te pongas bella para él.

-Por favor amiga, no pienses mal. – La asiática mintió lo mejor que pudo, su rubor la reveló. -¿No me puedo vestir así?

-Bueno si pero… ¡Por favor! Es obvio lo que quieres hacer.

-Pff… Honey hablando enserio… ¿Es malo sentir algo por un amigo?

-Ehh los sentimientos pueden ser confusos a veces en estos casos pero si de verdad sientes algo por el y si eso es mutuo, adelante. ¿Acaso las veces que se ven no disfrutan de la compañía del otro? A veces se separan del resto, y se nota a distancia el porqué.

-¿Entonces que me recomiendas hacer? – Preguntó la asiática.

-En esa fiesta habrá un baile. Invítalo y míralo directo a los ojos, ahí se sabrá que pasará entre ustedes… Vamos Gogo, paguemos los vestidos y vayamos con Owen.

El trio varonil se compró trajes a medida. Wasabi se compró un esmoquin blanco con las solapas negras, que hacían resaltar sus ojos. Fred no seguía la corriente formal, solo se compró un saco azul haciendo juego con sus pantalones cargo. En traje de Hiro lo hacían parecer un empresario de la zona, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Después de admirarse en los espejos, pagaron las prendas y salieron de la tienda. El moreno junto con el pelirrojo, golpearon los hombros al muchacho.

-Esta noche vas a romper corazones.

-Solo uno romperá y sabemos cuan el ¿verdad wasabi?

-¿De qué están hablando brutos? – Hiro ya se lo venía venir.

-¿De quien crees? De Gogo tonto ¿Acaso no sientes esas maripositas en el estómago? – Dijo Fred refregándose su delgado abdomen.

-Deja de hablar de eso por favor. – Hiro se colocó su capucha evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Qué tiene? Yo me enamoré de mi maestra de primaria. – Recordó Wasabi.

-Pero es diferente, además Gogo no saldría conmigo… - Hiro se metió solo en el tema.

-¡Aaahhh! Te gusta te gusta. Hiro y Gogo están sentados… ¡Hey! – Fred no término de cantar. El muchacho le bajó la gorra, tapándole la cara.

Wasabi y Fred comenzaron a reírse, contagiando luego a Hiro. No estaba mal enamorarse de alguien pero ¿Si fuera una amiga? ¿Qué consecuencias habría? Las consecuencias de ver a un amigo con otros ojos.

…

Había llegado la noche. El clima era cálido y con el cielo despejado. La fiesta comenzó hace una hora, Honey Lemon y Gogo ya estaban ahí, solo los chicos tardaban, por los nervios del joven Hamada. Se miraba al espejo, practicando señas y guiños para impresionar a la chica ruda que le gustaba ¿Se veía idiota? Un poco tal vez ¿Quién no estaría nervioso? Bajó la vista y sus manos mojadas por el agua, humedeció su rostro, saliendo del baño.

-¿Ya están listos? – Preguntó David Xanatos mirando su celular.

-Ya casi señor es que… tenemos un ligero problema. – Dijo Wasabi señalando el baño.

-Oh casi lo olvido, Baymax tengo algo para ti.

David Xanatos se acercó al robot medico. De su bolsillo, sacó un moño rojo colocándoselo debajo de la cabeza, ya que no había trajes para esas proporciones, el empresario lo arregló de otra manera.

-Los chicos se sacarán fotos con él, parece esos muñecos de nieve. – Opinó Xanatos.

-En la Universidad lo ven todos los días y se sacan fotos como si lo vieran por primera vez. Baymax es especial y mucho más para Hiro. – Dijo Fred.

-La pérdida de su hermano le fue muy duro. Es increíble que lo haya superado siendo un joven adolescente. – Xanatos se cruzó de brazos, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

-¡Ya estoy listo!

Hiro se presentó como si fuera una estrella de cine. Tenía puesto su elegante camisa que hacían buen contraste con el pantalón negro y la corbata roja.

-Vamos a la fiesta, se la merecen. – Dijo Xanatos.

.

La agradable velada se extendía desde el interior de castillo hasta el patio del mismo, con las estrellas iluminando junto con la Luna llena reflejando las sombras de los invitados del exterior en el suelo. Se lucían sus elegantes vestidos caros y trajes de alta costura fina. El ambiente donde se movía el industrial David Xanatos no era muy excitante, sólo se hablaba de dinero y negocios pero éste se las arreglaba para hacer que su vida sea una aventura, gastando su fortuna en vacaciones y gozo para su cuerpo y mente. El trio de muchachos se vio venir la manada de curiosos que observaban fascinados al robot medico Baymax y su apariencia adorable.

-¿Ven? Se los dije, así las chicas se te van a acercar. – Dijo Fred.

-Yo creo que Hiro está en la busca de otra ¿No? – Wasabi se unió a la broma, chocando su mano con la del pelirrojo.

-Ya basta tontos. – El muchacho se ruborizó.

-Debe estar entre toda esta gente, Hiro. Tampoco vi a Honey. – Dijo el moreno.

-Vayamos a buscarlas. – Fred se acomodó las solapas de su traje.

-¿Y que hacemos con Baymax? – Preguntó Hiro, luego los tres miraron al robot y éste estaba rodeado de personas que se sacaban fotos y lo abrazaban. – Bueno, creo que estará bien.

Hiro por un lado y Fred con Wasabi por otro. Aquel dúo se movilizó por la zona de tragos, donde los invitados pedían bebidas alcohólicas. En una de las esquinas, se encontraba Owen Burnet y David Xanatos hablando entre ellos. El moreno se acercó a preguntar sobre el paradero de Honey Lemon y Gogo mientras Fred esperaba. Uno de los camareros pasó cerca de él y viendo la comida que traía, el pelirrojo lo detuvo, pidiendo un par de aperitivos. Tenía un poco de sed, así que el joven se acercó a la barra y pidió una Cola bien helada.

-Gracias… ¡Ey!

Fred al salir de la barra, chocó contra una chica morena, alta de pelo verde oscuro. Su ropa no encajaba con el ambiente de la fiesta pero era agradable de verla. La morena se miró y se alivió al ver que la bebida no la mojó, solo el suelo.

-Perdón señorita no la vi.

-La próxima mira por donde caminas amigo. Si te hace sentir mejor te puedo pedir tu… ¿Coca Cola?

-No puedo beber alcohol… aquí. – Bromeó Fred rompiendo la situación.

-Tú eres el amigo de Hiro Hamada ¿No? Soy Ogasawara, Emi Ogasawara. David habló mucho de ustedes.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Soy una amiga, estoy de paso. Trabajo de eh seguridad para su empresa. Supe que iba a ver comida gratis y bueno, aquí estoy. Hablando de eso ¿Qué hace un muchachito como tú aquí?

-Davidcito nos dijo que ganamos un respiro. Nos trajo de San Fransokio para que Hiro repare uno de sus satélites espaciales ¡Fue una odisea!

-Ese fue su plan… - pensó la morena.

.

Honey Lemon salió del baño con su pequeño bolso, cuando había bebido un trago se le corrió la pintura del lápiz labial. Se había percatado de que Gogo no había entrado con ella. Al caminar se topó con David Xanatos que sostenía una copa de champagne en su mano.

-¿Ah visto a Gogo?

-No, lo mismo me preguntó Wasabi. Debe estar nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Honey, tengo la suficiente experiencia como para darme cuenta de lo que sucede en su círculo de amigos.

-Entonces David ¿Sabe lo de Hiro y…

-Si. – Xanatos sonrió. – Recuerdo esas épocas de juventud en la universidad. Eran maravillosas.

-¿Vivió esta clase de situación? – Le preguntó la rubia.

-No tan así, él es diferente a mi. Hiro escucha sus sentimientos… como lo va a ser ahora, mira para atrás Honey, con prudencia.

El empresario y la chica lograron ver al muchacho acercarse por detrás a Gogo, que se encontraba apoyada en una de las columnas del castillo, escondida del público, sosteniendo un vaso con un líquido burbujeante, que podría ser un refresco gasificado.

Los chicos de San Fransokio como Xanatos se quedaron viendo a los jóvenes. Gogo suspiró sin fijar la vista a nada, es como si no le importara la fiesta que tenía presente. Aún pensaba en que David tenía algo más para revelar. Sintió que alguien la miraba, era el tercer hombre que le echaría basura. Hiro tragó saliva al mirar la espalda de la chica, ese tatuaje de Dragón la hacía más ruda de lo normal… o atractiva. La asiática miró por el hombro, quedando fija y nerviosa frente a Hiro Hamada.

-Ho Ho hola Hiro.

-Emmm Gogo… hola.

-¿Todo eh bien?

-… Si si si excelente Gogo… estas… hmm… ¿Bien?

-Sip…

Gogo soltó una risa nerviosa al igual que Hiro, eran como dos niños de primaria. Para todo joven, era muy difícil hablar de algo frente a una persona que siente algo por ti, en especial si el sentimiento es mutuo y tenías esa persona todo este tiempo a tu lado. Para empeorar las cosas, el sonidista colocó música suave, las parejas invadieron la pista. Hiro y Gogo eran los único en no bailar. Con valentía, el chico extendió la mano y con nervios, ella aceptó.

Fue verdaderamente un reto colocar una mano sobre esa cadera. En la universidad todos los muchachos querían estar en el lugar de Hiro. Al principio se pisaban los pies pero al rato bailaban al compás de la música. Gogo tardó en mirarlo a los ojos, y no era la única. Por miedo y respeto, el chico no quería bajar la vista, ese vestido escotado era muy llamativo, a pesar de eso se veía hermosa. Los tacos la hacían un poco más alta, era ella la que tenía que bajar la vista para verlo. Se río por eso.

-Gogo… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si como sea. – Ella respondió tratando de ser natural.

-Si hubiera alguien… una persona X, pongámosle así, ¿Qué le dirías si le dice a una persona Y que le gusta?

-Mmm no lo sé, tendría miedo si esa persona X, escuchara que la persona Y también siente… algo… Hiro.

Se habían quedado quietos, dejaron de bailar. La gente a su alrededor era como si no estuvieran. En la fiesta, en el castillo eran los únicos seres. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Se vieron a los ojos, no sentían miedo. Se encontraban cómodos disfrutando de la compañía. Esperaban que ninguno de sus amigos ni David Xanatos los estuvieran viendo ¡Xanatos! Gogo recordó los archivos y vídeos que tenía la computadora de su oficina.

-Hiro ven aquí.

-¡Wow! Espera mi mano Gogo.

Se habían apartado de la fiesta, detrás de las columnas donde podía murmurar tranquila. El romanticismo había desaparecido en ambos.

-Entré a la oficina de David.

-¿Queee? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿No te vio Owen?

-Era la madrugada, vi cosas que ningún empresario tendría. Es extraño.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? – Hiro sintió curiosidad.

-Ven conmigo, seguro David debe estar ocupado.

-¡Espera Gogo! ¡Wow!

Tanto como Honey Lemon, Wasabi, el robot Baymax y Fred vieron como la chica ruda de pelo corto se llevaba a Hiro lejos de la fiesta, ya habían pasado la puerta principal. El resto dejaron de hacer sus cosas para seguirlo, queriendo saber porque razón se fueron. David Xanatos terminó su bebida, dejó la copa en una mesa sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

Lejos de la fiesta, Gogo y Hiro irrumpieron en la oficina principal de Xanatos. La computadora tardó segundos en iniciarse hasta que en la pantalla aparecía la casilla donde se introducía la contraseña.

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó la rubia confundida.

-No sé, pregúntale a Gogo que es lo que quiere hacer. – Dijo Hiro.

-Fred y Baymax ya vienen ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo en la oficina de David? Nos va a sacar a patadas de aquí. – El moreno se oía preocupado por su pellejo.

-¿Acaso siempre tengo que ser yo la que los salve? – Gogo tecleó la contraseña: Alexander. – Sospeché de David desde que nos trajo hasta aquí, con tanto dinero en su poder ¿No pudo reparar su satélite él mismo? ¿Por qué tuvo que traer a Hiro en primer lugar? También supo que vendríamos con él.

-Bueno Gogo somos amigos ¿No?

-A eso me refiero Honey.

-¿Qué hay? – Fred llegó junto con Baymax. - ¡Oh! ¿David tiene juegos en esa computadora? Ya me parecía.

-No exactamente. – Dijo Gogo. – Pero miren esto. – Con un clic, abrió una carpeta con fotos de ubicaciones mágicas, rituales, bestias, demonios. ¿Todo eso era real?

-Eh chicos chicos chicos, creo que… No no no… Creo que GOGO está metida en un lío tan grande como Kansas. No quiero ser parte de todo esto. – Wasabi se expresó con miedo.

-¿Qué es ese vídeo? Ponlo Gogo. – Hiro miró la pantalla intrigado.

La chica movió el ratón y con un clic reprodució el vídeo. Los chicos miraron el principio, era el patio del castillo, donde ahora se encontraba una fiesta, pero hace un mes atrás era testigo de una pelea de no creer. El mismísimo David Xanatos cargaba en sus manos un arma de cargas láser, acompañado por un sujeto calvo con dos espadas llameantes, una mujer de pelo corto y anteojos también armada con pistolas. Dos en sus manos y dos en sus piernas. La chica que Fred entabló una conversación hace unos minutos atrás, Emi Ogasawara, también se encontraba en el video. Ésta cargaba una espada larga. Los cuatro peleaban cara a cara contra si se podría decir, un hombre. No era cualquier hombre, era morado, alto con alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda y de su cabeza. Este sujeto en el vídeo disparaba de sus brazos, discos de una sustancia espesa y del mismo color de su piel. Tras unos minutos, la batalla había terminado, siendo Xanatos y su "equipo" el ganador. Los chicos de San Fransokio no sabían si estaban ante una producción de alta calidad, o si lo que vieron era verdad.

-¿Qué rayos es ese tipo? – Hiro se preguntó así mismo. Ni su ciencia podía justificar lo que vio.

-Eso mi querido Hiro… - David Xanatos habló para todos, parado frente a ellos, debajo del umbral de la puerta de su oficina, sosteniendo su celular. – Es un demonio.

…

Por ordenes exclusivas de David Xanatos, Owen Burnet puso fin a la fiesta. Para que los invitados no se pregunten el porque de eso, se les regaló botellas de vino del fino a cada uno de ellos. La velada terminó bien para los invitados.

Los chicos de San Fransokio escucharon las impresionantes cosas que Xanatos vio y que la ciencia no podía explicar. Realmente en este mundo existen los monstruos, estaban ocultos pero ahí estaban. Gárgolas, dioses y semidioses. Bestias. Ángeles y demonios. Brujas y fantasmas. Hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones. Lo que habían leído en los libros, son reales.

Era razonable que Hiro Hamada y sus amigos no le creerían a la primera. Todo lo que había dicho era para prepararlos para enfrentar cosas inimaginables. También había logrado de que Gogo muerda el anzuelo diciendo la contraseña de la computadora indirectamente, y que de a poco, sepan la verdad. Agregando de que la aparición de la cazafantasmas Emi Ogasawara entable conversación con Fred. Todo fue planeado maquiavélicamente.

-Entonces ¿Lo del satélite también fue mentira? – Dijo Honey Lemon.

-Eso si es verdad, el gobierno me pidió que no difundiera lo que destruyó mi satélite. Fue una nave extraterrestre.

-En verdad señor Xanatos, suena descabellado pero… Ya no sé en qué creer. – Dijo Wasabi rascándose la frente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Gogo suspiró. - ¿Cómo supo que vendríamos aquí?

-Con el moño que le puse a Baymax. Es una micro cámara conectada a mi celular.

-No se puede confiar en nada. – Dijo Hiro tensando su boca. El médico robot tanteó el moño con su dedo.

-¿Saben lo que significa? – Fred se escuchó sorprendido que, su expresión facial llamó la atención de los presentes. - ¡Que nos vamos a cruzar con otros héroes como nosotros! ¡COMO EN LOS COMICS! – Lo dijo emocionado.

Sus amigos soltaron un suspiro por la imaginación de Fred. Gogo se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Aunque lo que dice Fred es un poco fuera de la realidad, no descarto esa posibilidad. Tal vez haya otros mundos como el nuestro, con contrapartes nuestras o quien sabe, podríamos llegar a "cruzarnos" con otros héroes. Pero donde hay esa gente, podría haber villanos. Hasta podrían matarnos con solo golpearnos. Quiero pelear con uno a la vez.

Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo y Honey Lemon estarían por enfrentar algo más que gánsters, científicos locos y malhechores. ¿Estarían listos para esta clase de enemigo? Ellos junto con David Xanatos, se quedaron viendo al demonio llamado por los informes Jedah Dohma en pantalla de la computadora. El muchacho deseaba que su tía Cass no se enojara si se quedaba un poco más en Manhattan, al igual que sus amigos con sus padres. El problema era mucho mayor.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Les traigo nuevo capitulo de este fic! Les dejé con las ganas de que Gogo y Hiro se besaran? Jaja casi pero no, hay cosas más importantes para que los Grandes Héroes enfrenten. Espero que hayan deducido quienes eran los miembros del grupo de David Xanatos, se sabrán mas de ellos mas adelante como el hirogo XD saludos a todos los que leen esto y mis amigos en esta plataforma y más a mi amigo, seguidor y usuario influenciable MontanaHatsune92. Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: Secuestrada

Tras revelar la verdad de la reunión en Manhattan, David Xanatos llamó a la cazafantasmas de Tokio, Emi Ogasawara, a que los chicos de San Fransokio estén al tanto de las cosas paranormales. Fue difícil para ella estar frente a ellos, debería estar investigando en otro lado junto con el resto del grupo del empresario, pero tenía una razón, era humana y ellos eran un dios inmortal y una bruja con poderes inimaginables.

-Aun no lo puedo creer. ¿Entonces el mago que contrató mis padres en mi cumpleaños era real? – Dijo Fred.

-Esos no son reales amigo. – Le dijo la cazafantasmas Emi. – Ya quisieran serlo.

-¿Eres la única en tu trabajo? – Preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Hay una más, es excelente pero muy engreída y egocéntrica.

-Quisiera conocerla. – Dijo Wasabi.

-Ya tiene a alguien que la molesta demasiado. Ahora chicos necesito que presten atención a mi.

-Con esa ropa, se arrodillaran si se los pides. – Dijo Gogo viendo la vestimenta de Emi. De reojo la asiática miró al chico Himada ¿Eran celos?

-Ella es una joya en su profesión muchachos. – Dijo Xanatos. – Es por esa razón que está conmigo.

-Si vieran a nuestros tanques. – Emi pensó en el dios de la guerra y la bruja de Vigrid.

-Bueno Emi ¿Qué quieres decirnos? – Hiro Hamada quería saber más de lo que sabe.

-Jedah Dohma. Según los análisis de su sustancia que dejó después de la pelea, no es humano. Y pensé que tendría unos miles de años de vida. A pesar de que nos estaba pateando el trasero, lo vencimos y sabemos que puede sangrar. Lo que aún estamos deduciendo es si tiene vida eterna o no. De alguna manera tenemos que eliminarlo. – Dijo la cazafantasmas.

-Muchachos, estamos en una cruzada. – David Xanatos, levantándose del sillón. – Me enfrente a cosas peores pero él, es un peligro. Quiero saber si los Grandes Héroes de San Fransokio estén conmigo cuando llegue el momento. ¿Estamos juntos?

David se colocó en el medio de la sala, y sacó su mano de su bolsillo, dejándola colgada. Las intenciones del industrial eran claras, quería formar un grupo mayor ante una amenaza del inframundo. Los chicos por razones obvias tenían miedo, nunca se enfrentaron a este tipo de enemigo. Con valor, fue Hiro Hamada en poner su mano encima de la de Xanatos. La siguiente fue Gogo que con su confianza, se unió. Luego le siguieron Honey Lemon con su alegría, Wasabi con decisión y Fred con fervor. Emi Ogasawara también se unió al grupo y por último, Baymax colocó su mano arriba y se ganó las risas de sus amigos humanos.

-Me siento como en un grupo de superheroes.

-Somos superheroes tonto. – Gogo le respondió a Fred.

-La ciencia, la magia y el ocultismo se unen. Vamos a ser imparables. – David Xanatos estaba orgulloso de este acontecimiento.

…

Los chicos se habían quedado hasta tarde intercambiando anécdotas de sus hazañas como héroes. David Xanatos habló sobre su amistad con una gárgola y Emi Ogasawara con sus trabajos paranormales en zonas lúgubres en Japón. No sabían que eran las cinco de la mañana. Cada uno fue a su habitación a dormir, ya que necesitarían estar lúcidos para lo que viene.

La mañana fue normal para el grupo. Mientras desayunaban a las diez y media, continuaron ilustrándose con nuevos enemigos sobrenaturales. Al parecer el mas interesado en el tema era Fred. Sus sueños se hicieron realidad, lo que leía en los comics se plasmaba a la vida real. ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Organizaciones secretas? No seria nada anormal en este momento.

-¿Alguien quiere algo? Voy por un sándwich. – Gogo sentía su estomago crujir.

-Yo te acompaño. – Dijo Hiro levantándose del sillón.

¿Cómo retomarías algo serio que fue interrumpido por algo mucho mas serio? La asiática abrió la nevera sacando pan, queso, jamón, lechuga y tomate. Colocó todo en la mesa y con tranquilidad se preparó su aperitivo. Al morder el sándwich, la mayonesa se esparció a los lados de su boca y con su dedo índice, se la sacó para luego, chupar el dedo. Hiro Hamada quería responder a sus sentimientos ¿Acaso sentía algo más por ella? Ya no la veía como una amiga, la veía como una chica.

-Ehhh Gogo…

-Si Hiro. – Ella se apoyó en la mesa, sosteniendo el sándwich con una mano y con la otra poniéndola en su cadera. - ¡Oh! Lo siento ¿Quieres uno?

-Eh si si por favor… Gracias.

-Ahora ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Gogo antes que nada, quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a decir… es de corazón.

La chica se quedó quieta, dejando de masticar. El muchacho tomó eso como una señal para continuar.

-Sé que todo este tiempo estuve a tu lado, compartimos cosas, buenas y malas, y ahí estabas, apoyándome. No supe como responder a lo que siento ahora pero temo lo que me dirás si lo digo…

-Hiro… - Gogo no notaba el rubor en su rostro.

-Yo… ufff que difícil jeje… yo… yo te amo.

Fue como un disparo directo, solo tendría que saber si dio en el blanco. Gogo Tomago se quedó helada, escuchando aquellas palabras que provenían desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Sintió como su corazón empezó a bombear más sangre de lo normal. Se sintió como una niña de preescolar. Tuvo que tragar el pedazo de sándwich que tenía en la boca para respirar, por las fosas nasales no le bastaba. Era el turno de Gogo.

-Hiro… – Dejó el aperitivo en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos, nerviosa. – Escucha, no eres el único que siente eso… tenía miedo también de como reaccionarías, tal vez fui ciega o no quería ceder a los sentimientos pero… no te veo como un amigo Hiro, ya no… yo te… amo…

La bala dio en el blanco. Ambos negaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Tanto los chicos como David Xanatos y Owen Burnet estaban lejos. Lo gracioso fue que Gogo era un poco mas alta que Hiro pero eso no importaba en un beso. Ella tomó las manos de él, y juntos las entrelazaron. Sus caras se acercaban sin dejar de verse directo a los ojos. ¡No existía nada a su alrededor! Lentamente abrían sus bocas, esperando a sentir los labios de cada uno, tomándose el tiempo que necesiten… pero aquel temblor que provino de arriba, varios pisos hacia arriba, los sacó de ese romántico trance.

.

-¿Qué sucede Owen?

-Es ÉL, señor Xanatos…

.

Los muchachos de San Fransokio no tenían sus equipos de combate, estaban sin protección ¿Serian capaces de enfrentar al demonio morado solo con sus puños? David Xanatos alertó a su cuerpo de seguridad y él fue en dirección a su oficina, donde apretó un botón detrás de un cuadro y una de las paredes se abrió, revelando un cuarto secreto y dentro de ahí, estaba su traje de pelea, con apariencia de gárgola, de color rojo y negro. Si no eran los grandes héroes, seria Xanatos en pelear con en intruso, sin ayuda externa.

La cazafantasmas Emi Ogasawara llevó a Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred y a Baymax al centro de comando, resguardando la seguridad de ellos. Preguntaron que estaba pasando afuera, era como si todo el edificio se moviera por un templor.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? – El pelirrojo se encontraba emocionado y asustado a la vez.

-Es Jedah Dohma, Fred. – Emi se dispuso a ir en ayudar a Xanatos. – Quiero que se queden aquí.

-¿Y viendo como esa cosa les patea el trasero? Ni hablar. – Wasabi se encontraba envalentonado sabiendo que era un demonio.

-No tienen sus trajes y no saben usar armas de fuego. Tengo que ir por Hiro y Gogo primero, hasta entonces. – Emi se colocó frente a la puerta. – Quédense aquí. – La cazafantasmas les cerró la puerta, sin posibilidades de salir.

Ni siquiera Baymax podía romper la perilla, estaban atrapados. Los chicos intentaron todo por salir y enfrentar al enemigo aunque nunca lo vieron.

.

Gogo se colocó de cuclillas detrás de una mesa, llevando consigo a Hiro. Se podían escuchar disparos de armas de guerra ¿Acaso es tan peligroso como decían? El dúo comenzó a correr por los pasillos y llegar a la oficina de Xanatos, sin nadie dentro, era obvio, el resto de los chicos estarían seguros en otro lugar. Continuaron con la carrera, ni siquiera tenían sus trajes de batalla para poder por lo menos ayudar al empresario y a la cazafantasmas. En la huida, Gogo y Hiro llegaron a la biblioteca, donde abundaba la literatura de toda clase.

-¿Estarán bien? – El chico Hamada se sentía frustrado por la situación.

-De seguro Xanatos no fue tan tonto de exponer a simples chicos a tal demonio como dice el. Todo estará bien Hiro, no te preocupes.

-¡Gogo cuidado!

El chico logró correr a la asiática tras ver como la pared junto con los estantes y los libros se venían abajo, por David Xanatos. Era bueno que traía su armadura puesta, o no hubiera sobrevivido. Tenía puesto un casco y se le podía ver medio rostro. Lo que le protegía fue rasgado por lo que aparentaba ser garras.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? ¡Váyanse! – Xanatos le costó ponerse de pie. Era impresionante como su traje metálico fue atacado por el intruso.

-¡Estábamos en la cocina y fue como Eh…! Oh por lo que mas quieras… ese es…

-Hiro por favor… agárrame de la mano…

-Chicos pónganse detrás de mí. – Xanatos se preparó para continuar luchando, sabiendo que tenía moretones y posiblemente huesos fracturados.

Esa cosa era real. Se mantenía en el aire con sus piernas colgando con una postura elegante. Sostenía a Owen Burnet con su mano que liego, lo soltó cayendo bruscamente al suelo con su arma de alto calibre. Aquellos ojos rojos penetrarían cualquier corazón humano, su piel y traje morados resplandecían con el Sol, no era un demonio común. Sol tanto una leve risa, Jedah Dohma bajó al suelo, quedando frente a frente con su pequeño público.

-Esto fue fácil sin el dios de la guerra y la bruja, Xanatos. – Dijo el demonio con tono serio y seductor.

-Porque sabes que ellos pueden derrotarte, Jedah ¿Aun quieres el Ojo de Odin? Ponte en la fila. – Le respondió el empresario.

-Esperé en la fila mucho tiempo… ¿Qué es eso lo que huelo? Sangre joven de… ellos. – El demonio logró divisar a los chicos de San Fransokio.

-Tu problema no es con ellos Jedah, es conmigo. Déjalos en paz, AHORA.

-Sabes que ahora esto se puso interesante… quiero a esa chica. – El demonio morado sintió el miedo en Gogo cuando posó sus ojos rojos en ella.

-¡Te vas a llevar esto!

Emi Ogasawara con un libro de hechizos en mano, lanzó una bola de energía hacia Jedah y éste con una impresionante velocidad logró esquivarla. El demonio parecía mas fuerte en este encuentro. David Xanatos sabiendo las desventaja continuó peleando, dándole recuerdos dolorosos en la cara a Jedah Dohma. Emi siguió lanzando bolas de energía sin darle al blanco con Xanatos esquivando los contraataques.

El demonio morado tenia que poner fin a esto. Dedujo que al atacar anteriormente al empresario, el resguardo del Ojo de Odin tenia que ser primordial. Jedah dedujo que Xanatos al ser un hombre de negocios, se abriría a una negociación. Localizó a la joven Gogo que se encontraba detrás de las mesas y con una velocidad segadora, se materializó frente a ella y al chico Hamada.

-Hay no por todos los cielos… ¡AHH! ¡SUELTAME MALDITA COSA!

-¡Gogo!

Hiro fue lanzado contra la pared con un simple movimiento. Jedah tenía del cuello a la asiática que aún seguía luchando hasta que la falta de oxígeno, comenzaba a presentar síntomas de desmayo. El demonio la tenia en su poder.

-¡No!

Xanatos apuntó su blaster incorporada a su armadura y disparó contra Jedah, fallando. El demonio había escapado con Gogo como su rehén. Hiro se reincorporó después de recibir ese golpe, alzó la vista mientras se sacudía la ropa sacando el polvo y notando que, la cazafantasmas Emi Ogasawara y David Xanatos eran los únicos ahí. El muchacho pensó lo peor.

-Gogo… Gogo… ¡Gogo¡ ¡GOGO!

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiro Hamada no sabe con quien se va a meter. Jedah Dohma, el demonio de Makai, del Reino Oscuro. ¿Será capaz la ciencia explicar este acontecimiento paranormal? Anteriormente Xanatos lo había enfrentado pero con la ayuda de la bruja Bayonetta y el Dios de la Guerra, Kratos * (Nuevo Clan de Manhattan) saliendo victoriosos. En cambio ahora las cosas estaban en contra. De todas formas los Grandes Héroes no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados. En el siguiente capítulo, ellos junto con el empresario y la cazafantasmas se embarcarán a rescatar a Gogo Tomago de las garras de Jedah. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el penúltimo, siendo la batalla final contra el demonio morado. Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Jedah Dohma

Gogo Tomago no sabia lo que veía era real. Las tierras desoladas, el cielo morado, criaturas deformes caminando con espadas, hasta insectoides volando con armas futuristas que con sus ojos amarillos y dientes afilados asustarían hasta el mas valiente. En una de esas, la asiática escuchó unos pasos que provenían desde atrás, el demonio morado, Jedah Dohma se hizo presente.

-Tu cara lo dice todo, nunca viste a nadie como yo, mortal.

-¿Dónde me llevaste rarito? ¡Llévame a mi mundo!

Jedah materializó un liquido morado que evitó que Gogo corriera, de todas formas, no había salida alguna, donde quiera que esté, estaba atrapatada.

-No puedo, eres parte de mi plan. – Se acercó hacia ella lentamente.

-Prefiero que me mates a que me aburras con tu "cuidadoso plan maestro".

-Podrías ser una buena dama de compañía… pero ya vi que eres insoportable, ni siquiera me molestaría en succionarte tu dulce sangre.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Gogo tenia que ser valiente.

-¿Escuchaste hablar del Ojo de Odin? Veo que no. El ojo es del mismísimo dios nórdico. Al portador le da poderes inimaginables que ni las mentes frágiles pueden aguantar.

-¿Y tú te crees inteligente? – A pesar de que pudiera morir en cualquier momento, la asiática se mantenía firme.

-No te molestes mortal. Se acerca una gran guerra que ustedes, los humanos, no sobrevivirán. Solo con el Ojo de Odin puedo hacerle frente al conflicto que viene.

-Im… Imposible…

-Si David Xanatos es listo, va a ser un intercambio por el Ojo por tu vida. Y si se le ocurre hacer algo tonto…. Hm hm hm… Makai será su tumba…

…

Nadie podía creer lo que pasó en la torre Xanatos ¿Un demonio se llevó a Gogo? ¿Con qué objetivo? Los jóvenes de San Fransokio tenía certeza de lo que sucedió, estaba lejos de su comprensión humana. Hiro Hamada como el resto de sus amigos incluso el robot Baymax, no sabían como responder la pregunta ¿Jedah Dohma secuestró a Gogo? David Xanatos y Emi Ogasawara podían resolver la cuestión.

El grupo se encontraba en la sala, con Owen Burnett sirviendo un tranquilizante té caliente para calmar los nervios, aunque en los chicos no funcione eso, lo tomaron igual.

-Esto… - Dijo Hiro. – Va mas allá de mi comprensión humana chicos… ¿Saben lo que significa? Que somos una pizca de polvo en un basto desierto… eso queda demostrado ¿Qué somos? ¿Somos algo más que carne? Los demonios existen ¿Dónde nos deja eso a nosotros?

-No te castigues así muchacho. – Lo calmó Xanatos. – Jedah nos tomó de sorpresa. Si el que merece toda la culpa aquí, soy yo.

-Señor Xanatos. – Owen se oía sorprendido por la confesión humana de su jefe.

-Los traje a New York con una mentira pero ¿Me iban a creer si les dijera la verdad? Creo que no… - David se levantó de su cómodo asiento aún con su torso vendado por las heridas. – Yo mismo traeré a Gogo de vuelta, es lo que puedo hacer.

-Wow wow wow Davidcito. – Fred calmó las aguas moviendo sus manos. – Ese bicho violeta se lo comerá vivo.

-Es por eso que voy con él. – Emi Ogasawara tenía en su poder la Vampire Killer, el látigo de la familia Belmont.

-Quiero decir algo ¿Me escuchan? – Dijo Honey Lemon con delicadeza. – Si ese Jedah es un demonio, y si logró golpearlos, eso quiere decir que también puede recibir golpes ¿No? Entonces viene de un ligar físico, no como lo describe la biblia con fuego y todo eso. Viene de un lugar que se puede oler y tocar ¿Me siguen? Bueno, entonces Gogo está en otra dimensión pero no sabemos como ir.

-Tengo una colección de libros antiguos. – Dijo Xanatos.

-Puedo buscar una manera de teletransportarnos de aquí hasta Makai, puedo hacer eso. – Se ofreció Emi.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no fracasaremos? – Wasabi tenía miedo de su destino.

-Porque es lo que nosotros hacemos. – Hiro cerró sus puños. – y lo haremos por Gogo. La salvaremos de ese tipo. – Se podía oír el valor salir de la boca del chico. – Porque somos los Grandes Héroes.

.

David Xanatos tenía un taller con toda la tecnología de punta y se lo entregó a los chicos, para que fabriquen sus armaduras aquí. Lo tenían todo a su alcance. Hiro Hamada inició con la programación de combate para Baymax, no se enfrentaría a bandidos comunes, peores cosas enfrentará. Cada uno construía su armadura como las que tenían, y viendo que un empresario en el rubro de la industria armamentística, serían invencibles con sus nuevos trajes de combate. Hiro arriesgaría su propia vida con tal de salvar a los que le importan, eso implica a Gogo.

En la biblioteca privada, Emi junto con Fred, que se ofreció a ayudar, buscaban los libros mas viejos, con idioma Latín antiguo. El muchacho había hallado pergaminos que con curiosidad los comenzó a desenrollar, queriendo saber que tenían escrito. Era una lengua extraña que no conocía. Volviéndolos a enrollar, Fred los colocó en su lugar sin importancia.

-¡Ey! Ten mas cuidado con eso ¿Sabes que son?

-Yo vi garabatos.

-Ushh… Si Toht te viera, ya te hubiera matado.

-¿Quién es ese viejo? – Preguntó Fred sin dejar de buscar.

-Es uno de los dioses egipcios, el del conocimiento. Ten un poco mas de respeto por estas cosas.

-No es mi culpa que estas reliquias estén en manos de un empresario, en primer lugar.

-Bueno eso…. Si lo sé.

-Oye… ¿Y ese?

Fred había abierto un baúl con la Cruz Sagrada de oro colocada en la tapa. Observó aquel enorme libro junto con Emi que se colocó a su lado. Ambos observaron ese objeto de gran valor. La cazafantas al saber el idioma que se podía leer en las primeras paginas, lo leyó para los dos.

-"La Biblia de Satanás".

El Codex Gigas, escrito por un solo hombre con la supuesta ayuda del rey del infierno, tenía todo el conocimiento de la época escrito en aquellas hojas antiguas. Su contenido dictaba de crónicas, fechas de siglos pasados como de futuros, nombres de todo tipo de regiones, pociones, enciclopedias tanto de ángeles como de demonios y lo que buscaban, un conjuro para abrir puertas a la zona prohibida, el infierno. Dando mayor miedo a la situación, detrás de ese conjuro, había un dibujo del Diablo.

-Bueno… creo que lo encontramos. – Dijo Fred golpeando a Emi con el codo.

.

Las instrucciones eran, dibuja por un circulo y dentro del mismo, trazar un pentagrama invertido. El las puntas de la estrella, colocar velas rojas, en el centro del símbolo, colocar al o a los viajeros o como mejor dice el Codex, las ofrendas. Todo esto se tendría que hacer a las tres de la mañana, donde la "barrera" que conecta el mondo de los vivos con el de los muertos es más débil.

Emi se recargó en dibujar en el suelo, con un líquido rojo que Owen Burnett le había entregado en un balde de acero.

-¿Es pintura? – Preguntó Honey Lemon mirando.

-Es sangre de cabra. – Dijo Emi siguiendo dibujando.

-¡Que asco! – Gritó la rubia con repugnancia.

-Oye Owen ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

-Lo compré en una carnicería a unas dos manzanas de aquí, Wasabi. Y no se preocupe señor Xanatos, no dejé nada a la vista.

-Gracias por la prudencia Owen… ¿Ahora que sigue Emi? – Preguntó el empresario.

-Bueno David, falta colocarnos dentro del dibujo… ¿Están todos listos?

Ante la pregunta de Emi, el resto contestó poniéndose al frente. Los Grandes Héroes tenían puesto sus nuevos trajes de batalla, con lo último en tecnología. David Xanatos no se quedó atrás, también llevaba puesto su traje, simulando ser una gárgola de metal. Fred se llevó toda la atención al tener puesto su "disfraz" de héroe.

-¿Qué tiene? Me gusta, se ve cool. – Dijo.

Emi Ogasawara además de tener el látigo de la familia Belmont, llevaba consigo un cinturón con ajo, agua bendita y su libro de conjuros.

-Esto con Kratos y Bayonetta hubiera sido mas fácil… - Murmuró la morena viendo al suelo. – Okey todos ¿Están listos? – Habló en voz alta.

-¡Si capitán estamos listos..! Perdón perdón, sé que no es el momento pero me tentó… hay hijoles estoy nervioso. – Fred saltaba sin moverse de su lugar.

-Owen… - Xanatos le dirigió la palabra. – Si algo nos pasa, quiero que llames a nuestro respaldo.

-Será difícil contactar a Kratos y a Bayonetta señor pero viendo como va esto… tendré el teléfono en mano… suerte señor. – Dijo Owen. Su jefe asentó.

-Quiero decir algo… - Todos se centraron en Hiro Hamada. – No sé que vamos a ver al otro lado, será nuestra primera vez en enfrentar cosas que nunca vimos, bueno, a excepción de David y Emi… en fin, vamos a un territorio desconocido. No importa lo que haya, lo que importa es enfrentar el problema, juntos, como un equipo. Rescatamos a Gogo y vamos a acabar con ese Jedah. Tenemos que hacerlo. – El chico se colocó su casco y tomando del suelo, una caja negra.

El grupo se tomó de las manos, formando un círculo como el símbolo en el suelo. Al unísono, dijeron "Makai". Una llama los envolvió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solamente Owen Burnett se encontraba ahí.

.

Aparecieron como la misma forma que se fueron. Apenas llegaron, el clima cambió a uno mas nivelado, ni frío ni calor. Todo era oscuro, con tintes morados y rojos, habían llegado a Makai, los dominios de Jedah Domah. Los Grandes Héroes, Xanatos y Emi se movilizaron por las tierras desoladas. Los seres que habitaban ahí no eran para nada amigables. Con formas grotescas hasta horrorosas. Destacaban los insectoides que patrullaban los cielos con armas futuristas ¿Desde cuando un reino demoniaco tiene seres con apariencia alienígena?

-¿Qué son esas… cosas? – Honey Lemon en ningún momento bajó la guardia.

-No quiero averiguarlo… me dan miedo. – Dijo Wasabi con sus sables láser mirando a todas direcciones.

-¿David? – Hiro no sabía que hacer.

-Ese sitio de allí, parece un… castillo. Tiene que ser la guarida. – Xanatos lo confirmó aumentando la visión de su visor.

-Entonces tu novia tiene que estar ahí. – Emi se colocó junto con el empresario.

-No es momento para bromas. – Dijo Hiro a la morena.

-Esa chica está en peligro ¿Vas a dudar ahora? – Emi remató el disgusto del chico.

Era verdad, Gogo Tomago corría gran peligro están aquí, como ellos mismos al venir a rescatarla. No eran idiotas, seguramente el demonio morado les tendría una trampa.

Habían pasado la patrulla de aquellos seres voladores. Entraron en los patios traseros del castillo, si se le puede decir patio a ese lugar destruido. El grupo entró dentro, no era buena idea separarse en un lugar que nunca visitaron. Se mantendrían igual. Baymax de un golpe derribó una puerta de hierro, se veía diferente teniendo ese traje de batalla, era ideal ser rudo en un lugar así. El grupo comenzó a subir. Buscando rincón por rincón, sin ser detectados por el enemigo. No faltaba nada a la parte superior. Solo un piso más, y tendrían toda la vista del lugar. Sabían que no había tiempo, entraron con todo el valor de sus corazones a pesar de que los chicos morían de miedo. El coraje los movilizaba.

Jedah Domah tenía a Gogo Tomago de las manos, sujetándola al borde del precipicio, si tan solo la soltara…

El demonio supo que Xanatos era un hombre de negocios, solo quería una cosa en su poder, el Ojo de Odin.

-Suéltala… - Dijo David por delante del grupo.

-Sabes lo que pasará si la suelto ¿No? Hmmm pensé que eras listo, Xanatos. – Jedah amagó con tirarla, el entretenimiento lo divertía.

-¡Nooo! – Hiro como los chicos gritaron.

-Juro violeta que si me sueltas, te voy a romper la mandíbula. – A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, Gogo lo amenazó.

-Sigue soñando humana… - Dijo Jedah. – Entonces Xanatos ¿Trajiste el Ojo?

-Yo…

-¡Si si si! – El chico Hamada interrumpió al empresario.

Hiro se colocó al frente. Xanatos impidió que avanzara agarrándole del brazo. En chico lo miró a los ojos, intentando decirle que tenía un plan, sin hablar. El empresario a regañadientes lo dejó ir. Jedah tenía la edad suficiente para saber que estaban tomándole el pelo, de todas formas, continuó con el show. Hiro miró por instantes a Gogo, supo que era peligroso para todos hacer enfadar a un demonio en su territorio, lo que contaba es la acción de salvarla.

-Hagamos un trato: Yo te doy la caja y tú sueltas a la chica.

-Los mato a todos ahora y me quedo con la caja ¿Qué tal ese trato?

-No te la agarres con el muchacho, Jedah. – Dijo Xanatos desde atrás.

-Estoy hablando con él. – Le respondió el demonio, liego continuó con Hiro. – Te propongo esto: acércate y abre la caja, si ahí está el Ojo de Odin, te doy a la chica. ¿Trato?

Hiro tragó saliva antes de responder. – Si señor Jedah…

Nunca en su joven vida se imaginó enfrentar a un tipo como el que tenía en frente suyo. Éste no era un criminal común, era mucho peor. El resto del grupo sabía que Jedah no seguiría el trato, se prepararon para cualquier cosa. Hiro Hamada sintió como esos ojos rojos lo penetraban a casi matar sin usar sus manos. Extendió sus brazos y abrió la caja lentamente. El demonio miró el interior y quedó confuso con el contenido.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

Jedah Dohma notó que el casco de Hiro se prendió una luz como si se tratara de una aureola. Los microbots saltaron a su cara, tapando toda vía respiratoria. Como era de esperarse, el demonio arrojó a Gogo al vacío. Xanatos se eyectó a toda velocidad a su rescate. Agarrándola en plena caída, la puso a salvo dentro del castillo.

-¡David! Estamos jodidos ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Tranquila Gogo, estaremos bien. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que Jedah ni su gente causen problemas.

-Si algo le pasa a Hiro…

-El chico fue valiente en hacer lo que hizo. Volveremos por ti y nos vamos. Ahora si me disculpas, debo atender asuntos con ese demonio.

Gogo no perdió su rudeza, ni en el peor momento. Xanatos la dejó sola, para enfrentar a Jedah. No tenía su traje de combate, pero eso no le impedía ir a apoyar a sus amigos, en especial a Hiro.

.

La garra destrozó el casco de Hiro, tirándolo metros atrás, con eso los microbots dejaron de funcionar. Jedah volvió a respirar, y con eso, su furia aumentó. Engañado por un chico adolescente, se preparó para matarlos.

-¡¿Ya vieron el tamaños de esos colmillos?! – Wasabi soltó su miedo con su comentario.

-¡Ataque!

Emi Owasagara fue la primera en atacar. Jedah materializó una guadaña de su interior. Honey Lemon lanzó sus bombas que eran de humo, para disminuir la visión del demonio. Fred lanzó fuego de su traje de monstruo y Wasabi que, tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Xanatos apareció, para equilibrar la batalla. Hiro se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta Baymax, subiéndose a la espalda.

-¡Vamos amigo!

Jedah esquivó la envestida del robot médico, lo que no pudo ver fueron los rayos láser que disparó Xanatos, que impactaron en su espalda. No quería provocarlo, tenía que sacar a los chicos no quería una represalia. David lo atacó directamente, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Jedah sintió un objeto en su pecho, no reaccionó a tiempo, el pequeño explosivo lo envolvió en fuego y humo.

-¡Vamonos!

Con Xanatos a la cabeza, el grupo lo siguió. Los insectoides comenzaron a perseguirlos. En la huida hubo combate a golpes. ¿Desde cuando un demonio tiene a esos seres como soldados? Honey Lemon envolvió a los que volaban sobre ellos con una de sus bombas, que era pegajosa. Wasabi eliminó a los que quisieron atraparlo desde atrás, con la ayuda de Fred y el látigo de Emi. Baymax entró en combate contra los que venían adelante, bajo las ordenes de Hiro. Xanatos se vio en problemas cuando un numeroso grupo de insectoides lo atrapó, rodeándolo e imposibilitándolo a escapar de sus garras. Emi fue en su rescate.

-¡Esto se está poniendo peor!

-Tranquilo Wasabi, solo tenemos que irnos ahora. – Dijo David ya liberado.

-No creí que harías eso Hiro ¡Bien hecho! – Fred felicitó a su amigo.

-No le íbamos a entregar algo tan poderoso a Jedah ¿O si, David?

-Me sorprendiste más de la cuenta, Hiro. – Xanatos se sintió orgulloso.

Antes de abandonar el castillo, el demonio aterrizó frente a ellos, obstruyendo la salida. Aunque escapen, un ejército de entidades demoníacas e insectoides los esperarían afuera. Jedah Dohma materializó nuevamente dos guadañas, sin perder su elegante postura, se preparó para pelear.

-Vienen a mi territorio ¿Y piensan que saldrán con vida? No creí que fueran mas estúpidos para entrar a mis dominios sin nadie quien los respalde. Ni Kratos, ni Bayonetta. Nadie… y TÚ . – Le dirigió la palabra a Hiro Hamada. – Mi cara será la última que veas.

Con impresionante velocidad, Jedah arrojó una de sus guadañas, el blanco era el muchacho. Ni ellos ni el demonio supieron que impactaría en la chica, Gogo se interpuso en el medio, siendo ella la que sufrió el daño físico.

-Eres un monstruo… ¡Asesino!

Hiro inmediatamente subió encima de Baymax y junto con Xanatos, Emi y demás héroes fueron a atacarlo en conjunto. El demonio a pesar de tener de contrincantes a jóvenes muchachos, era superado. Gogo estaba desangrándose en el suelo, tenían que acelerar las cosas. Honey Lemon de su bolso, tomó unas cuantas bolas, arrojándolas a Jedah, que se vio en apuros al ver una masa viscosa atrapando sus piernas. David Xanatos apuntó a las escaleras, derrumbándolas con sus rayos láser. Los escombros cayeron sobre Jedah. Para asegurar las cosas, Fred expulsó fuego de su traje.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! – Hiro se soltó de Baymax, tomando a Gogo de los hombros.

-Emi apurate.

Con la orden de Xanatos, la cazafantasmas dibujó un improvisado circulo con un pentagrama dentro usando el material de las bolas que le entregó Honey Lemon. Fred se encargó de encender las puntas de la estrella invertida con fuego. David se encargó de cargar a la malherida de Gogo. Fred y Wasabi como podían, le tomaron las manos al empresario, para poder pasar al mundo de los mortales como lo había hecho antes. El temor estaba puesto en la chica asiática, temían que la teletransportacion no funcionara si ella no seguía los pasos del ritual. Hiro le tomó de la mano con fuerza, se estaba poniendo fría. El enemigo del otro lado de la puerta estaban a punto de romper la puerta, si lo hacían, serían eliminados. Emi Ogasawara apresuró las cosas. Ya todos tomados de la mano, hasta Baymax, ella pronunció las palabras…

-Terra…

Como anteriormente, una llama los envolvió, llevándolos al mundo, a su mundo. Tanto demonios como insectoides penetraron el interior, llenando cada rincón del castillo con su presencia. Nadie estaba presente, ni siquiera su señor, Jedah Dohma. Habían logrado cumplir la misión, ahora era una carrera contrarreloj por la vida de Gogo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Uff! Al fin pude actualizar este HiroGo. Las cosas se pusieron aceleradas, nuestra chica de pelo corto está herida ¿Podrá Hiro salvarla? ¿David Xanatos se hará cargo por si lleva a pasar a la otra vida? Eso se verá en el siguiente y último capítulo de este fic. Les agradezco la paciencia por esperar una actualización de mi parte. Fuera de eso, nos estamos leyendo en el último capítulo! Hasta pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Confesión

Owen Burnett se sintió aliviado en ver a su jefe y a los jóvenes sanos y salvos. No todos. Gogo se estaba poniendo pálida. Ir al hospital seria riesgoso y no querían llamar demasiado la atención de las autoridades de la ley. Harían demasiadas preguntas de como la chica consiguió ese tremendo tajo en su pecho. Fueron a un área privada de la Torre Xanatos, donde podrían salvarla. Fue el mismísimo David quien pararía la hemorragia y la sanaría.

-¡Owen! Saca a los chicos de aquí y prepárate para operar. – Xanatos se sacó su traje de combate para poder hacer ese trabajo.

-Si señor, chicos por favor, tienen que dejar la habitación. El señor Xanatos la salvará.

-¡Déjame Owen! ¡Suéltame!

Hiro Hamada se escapó de sus manos. Fue corriendo hacia Gogo que aún permanecía despierta, ella sólo lo miró. Xanatos se lavó sus manos y brazos, preparándose para la operación. Owen le colocó un sedante, para también ayudar en este momento de vida y muerte. Gogo se sintió débil, entre sueño y dolor, miró como David Xanatos sacaba a Hiro a la fuerza, para que no vea más de la cuenta. Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Fred tuvieron que intervenir como Emi Ogasawara. Al ser un asistente médico, Baymax también participaría en la operación. Lo último que vio Gogo Tomago, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, como los labios de Hiro pronunciaban una palabra corta pero muy directa. Después vino la oscuridad.

Un mes después…

Hospital de San Fransokio.

13:45 PM

Lentamente Gogo abrió los ojos. La cama era cómoda. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la Torre Xanatos y sospechaba de que ya no se encontraba en Manhattan. Miró por la ventana y vio los dirigibles característicos de San Fransokio, su hogar. Recalculando lo que pasó ¿Todo lo que vio era verdad? ¿Jedah Dohma era real? Al tocar su pecho con puntos, si, todo lo que vivió en Manhattan fue de verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Sus piernas no respondían muy bien. Su figura femenina seguía intacta. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que, Owen Burnett se encontraba sentado en una silla, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Señor Burnett?

-Oh despertó, buenas tardes Gogo. – Dijo con respeto.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – Preguntó ella levantando su torso. Aún le dolía la herida.

-El señor Xanatos vio que el trabajo ya término. Y con usted de ese modo, trasladarla aquí era mejor para sus seres queridos. – Owen guardó su celular, para ayudar a Gogo a tomar agua. – Sus amigos hace media hora salieron de la universidad, se encuentran en el restaurante de Cass. El señor Xanatos me pidió que la llevara si despertaba. Le acercaré esa silla de ruedas. Su ropa está en esas bolsas. Me encargué de lavarlas y perfumarlas.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste amable? – Gogo acercó la bolsa.

-Siempre lo fui, excepto que no lo viste… descuida, cuando estés lista, te ayudaré a sentarte en la silla de ruedas y…

-Puedo sola, señor Burnett. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Owen no la culpaba de ser así. Sólo sonrió y asentó, para luego salir de la habitación. Pasaron diez minutos y la chica pidió ayuda, no llegaba a alcanzar la silla. Con cuidado, la levantó y la sentó. Juntos, bajaron por el ascensor, hasta llegar al estacionamiento. La limusina tenía una rampa mecánica, facilitando el acceso. Ya dentro, Owen se limitó a llevarla al restaurante de la tía de Hiro.

-Ehh Owen.

-¿Si? – Dijo el rubio sin sacar los ojos de la calle.

-¿Todo está en orden? Me refiero a Jedah… aún no puedo creerlo.

-Una de las facultades que tiene el señor Xanatos, es que siempre está alerta. Desde el escape de Makai, nunca bajó la guardia. Esperaba que Jedah Dohma apareciera para vengarse pero no fue así. Probablemente lo debilitaron al derrotarlo, y espero que así se mantenga.

-Si también quiero eso. – Dijo Gogo mirando hacia la calle. – Esperemos no volverlo a ver.

Al estar el semáforo en rojo, Owen Burnett miró por instantes a la chica, desde el espejo retrovisor. Los demonios son difíciles de vencer, más si se trata de erradicarlo para siempre. La luz del semáforo cambió a verde. El sujeto continuó el viaje.

David Xanatos notó que su celular vibró, miró la pantalla para leer el mensaje. Owen ya venía junto con Gogo. Después de leerlo, informó al resto.

-Genial viejo, nuestra chica seguirá con nosotros. – Fred alzó el vaso en celebración.

-¿Quién la trae? – Preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Owen. – Dijo Xanatos. – No se preocupe, está en buenas manos.

-En verdad muchas gracias por lo que hizo. – Hiro sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecer muchacho, hicieron mucho estando en Manhattan.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Xanatos. – Dijo la tía Cass. – Hiro es muy responsable con los estudios.

-Si, estudios. – Murmuró Wasabi y Emi sentada a su lado, le codeó la costillas.

La charla prosiguió, hasta que la limusina frenó frente a la puerta del restaurante. Owen bajó y ayudó a Gogo a descender junto con la silla de ruedas. Sus amigos fueron hasta ella, para recibirla con todo el amor del mundo. Era parte de una familia.

Gogo se sentía viva de nuevo.

Ya eran mas de las nueve de a noche. Lamentablemente no había mucho lugar, Hiro optó por invitar a Gogo a quedarse a dormir. Sus amigos se despidieron. Del lado de afuera, Honey Lemon, Fred y Wasabi levantaron sus pulgares de ambas manos a Hiro Hamada, sabiendo lo que sucederá luego. David Xanatos antes de entrar a la limusina, asentó la cabeza, saludándolo con respeto como Owen haciendo lo mismo. Emi Ogasawara le guiñó el ojo, para luego entrar en el vehículo junto con el empresario. Ya dentro ambos, el señor Burnett prendió el motor, y se alejaba.

Cass con la ayuda de su sobrino, la subió al segundo de la casa. Sin mas que hacer, les deseó las buenas noches, ya que ella se tenía que levantar temprano. Ahora se encontraban solos. Pasó un mes desde que revelaron sus sentimientos, sería difícil empezar una charla sobre ese tema.

-Y bien Hiro ¿Qué hicieron mientras yo dormía? – Gogo sin la ayuda de nadie mide Baymax, se acostó a la cama.

\- La primer semana nos quedamos contigo en el hospital de Manhattan. David dijo que nos relajemos un poco… oye, no todos los días peleamos contra un demonio de miles de años ¿No?

-Si tienes razón ¡Ja! Eso queda para la historia. – La chica se sacó su campera, quedando solo con la remera y el pantalón. - ¿Y que hicieron?

-Emi nos recomendó un restaurante. Era un poco más grande que el de mi tía. Los empleados hasta los dueños parecían gansters. No voy a mentir, pero ese cocinero mudo nos preparó un desayuno espectacular.

-¿Mudo?

-Si, nos dimos cuenta cuando Honey Lemon le preguntó donde quedaba el baño. El que me cayó bien fue el mozo, parecía de nuestra edad. Emi nos dijo que vio a Pie Grande. Nosotros podemos creer en Jedah pero ¿Ese simio peludo? Ahí nos aguantamos la risa.

-Por lo menos se divirtieron… Oye ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, o no tienes sueño?

-Bueno es que… la cama es para uno… - Hiro se tornó nervioso.

-Detecto un aumento de ritmo cardíaco. – Baymax lo analizó, haciendo reír a Gogo.

-¡Okey! Amigo, ya puedes descansar ¿Si? Estoy satisfecho con tus servicios.

El robot al escuchar eso, caminó hasta su cápsula. Al colocar sus adorables patas, se apagó, mostrando un símbolo de carga en el pecho. Los chicos podían estar tranquilos sin la presencia de Baymax. Hiro quería dormir en el piso, pero por la insistencia de Gogo, se acostó junto a ella, quedando cara a cara.

-Hiro… - Fue la chica que rompió la tensión. – Ya que estamos solos puedo decirlo, cuando entraste a la universidad, pensé que eras un tonto pero, me equivoqué. Tenías algo que me atraía, fue tu madurez, a pesar de ser mas chico que yo. Y viviendo de corazón, te digo… te amo tonto.

-Eres ruda, un poco machona, pero eso no deja de lado que eres una chica, una gran chica. Yo también te amo Gogo.

Ella acarició la mejilla del colorado chico, y lentamente, se acercó a él. Sintiéndose los labios, iniciaron una relación. Hiro se quedó dormido, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Gogo, mientras ella lo tenía abrazado del cuello.

Pasaron de ser, algo más que amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo…

.

.

.

.

.

Un mes después…

El grupo se encontraba en las afueras del edificio universitario, compartiendo un bocadillo de media mañana. Honey Lemon trajo muffins bañados en chocolate, mientras bebían té. El aperitivo era delicioso, se notó eso ya que Fred fue el que más comió.

-Oye gordo, deja un poco para todos. – Wasabi rescató uno a tiempo.

-No tengo la culpa de que ESTO esté delicioso. – El chico comió el último.

-Para la próxima traigo mas. – Dijo la amable Honey Lemon entre risas.

-Oigan ¿Han visto a Karmi? – Preguntó Hiro.

-No aún… ahí viene pero ¿Ella quien es? – Gogo miró a la morena junto con otra chica, más alta que ella, acercándose.

La acompañante de la estudiante Karmi era también de tés morena, con pelo corto, a un lado y teñido de morado en las puntas. Tenía encima una mochila y prendas deportivas.

-Chicos. – Dijo Karmi a sus amigos. – Les presento a nuestra nueva compañera de clases.

La chica se aclaró la voz antes de hablar. – Ehh hola, soy Olivia Colomar.

.

.

.

.

.

Makai.

Los escombros eran removidos por una fuerza oscura. Debajo de las rocas no había señales de Jedah. Segundos después, comenzó a materializarse desde el suelo junto con su sustancia morada en otra parte del suelo. Dohma se molestó en ver a sus aliados luego de la batalla.

-Creí que éramos un equipo. – Protestó el demonio a la sensual súcubo Evelynn, el serio Padre Balder y al hechicero oscuro Dormammu.

-Lo somos, pero te concentraste más en pelear contra niños en vez de la verdadera meta. – Dijo Balder mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-No sean malos con mi Jedah. – Evelynn se apoyó en el demonio, luciendo sus piernas femeninas, rodándolas contra los muslos. – Ya pronto te encargarás de ellos. – Ella con sus garras, le acariciaba el pecho y la mandíbula.

-Ni siquiera con los Parademomios pudiste matarlos. – Dormammu se veía molestó, las llamas que rodeaban su calaverico rostro se intensificaron.

-La muerte les llegará a todos. – Dijo Jedah disfrutando de las caderas de Evelynn.

-Hablando de Llegada. – Continuó hablando el siniestro hechicero. – Steppenwolf encontró las Arenas del Tiempo. – Invocando un portal con su magia oscura, Dormammu se preparó para traspasarla. – Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Jedah Dohma lamentaba no tener en su poder el Ojo de Odin. Su insurgencia fue el precio. Junto a Evelynn con Balder y al hechicero, pasaron el portal dimensional.

-Es hora de nuestra jugada. – Dormammu estaba decidido a todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí está el final de este HiroGo. Ambos chicos declararon lo que sienten, iniciando una relación, me encanta esta pareja. Ahora se preguntarán como Olivia Colomar (Sombra) de Overwatch terminó ahí, eso se responderá más adelante, como la alianza de Jedah con Evelynn (LoL) Balder (Bayonetta) y Dormammu (Marvel comics) con Steppenwolf (DC) es una sorpresa para un evento que tengo preparado para futuro. Espero que hayan captado a los personajes que se mencionó en este fic. Bueno chicos, gracias por esperar hasta último momento y nos estamos leyendo en otros fics! Buen fin de semana!


End file.
